koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun/Movesets
All the movesets for Xiahou Dun in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Does a horizontal swing to the left. : : Thrusts sword while dashing forward within a short distance. :↓ + : A downward slash. :↓ + : A thrust done while crouching. : , : Does a single slash and a short frontal stab. : , , : Thrusts at enemy, then attacks them with a rising slash followed by a larger one. : , , , : Does four horizontal swings in a row. :Hold ↘, , : A crouching thrust that allows the user to move closer to the opponent followed by a horizontal slash done while standing. :→ + , : Delivers two consecutive slashes. :Release ↓ + , : Performs two circular swipes, the first one traveling at a right angle and the second going beyond that. :Release ↓ + : Does a slightly low frontal stab. :↙ + : Performs a crouching circular slash. :↓, ↘, → + , + , ↑ + : Impales enemy, lifts them high into the air, and leaps in time to perform an aerial slam. :↓, ↘, → + , , : Does three circular slashes in a row. :↓, ↙, ← + : An overhead swing done in a fan-shaped arc. :→, → + : Inflicts a powerful overhead swing. :→, → + , : Hits enemy with sword hilt before unleashing a strong overhead swipe. :→, → + , , : Similar to the last move, but replaces overhead swipe with frontal thrust and horizontal slash. : + : Knees the enemy's midsection before delivering an overhead chop. :Air / : Strikes opponent with sword while leaping forward. Can also damage fallen foes. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Does a short stab, a hard thrust, and a small but powerful swing. The true version of this move adds another short swing and a final thrust. : + , ↑ + : Extension of true special attack. Sends foe airborne and follows up with an aerial cutting motion. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A turning back slash. Breaks guards. : , : Brings up scimitar's edge in an upward flailing strike; launches enemies. : , , : A delayed one-handed downward slam-chop that stuns on grounded hit, or slams targets with flip-over effect on airborne hit. : , , , : Horizontal swing to the right from a single turn. Resembles his fourth normal attack input finisher and inflicts spiraling crashing knockback. : , , , : A two-handed inward slash, with an outward one-handed swing, downward two-handed chop then a side slash in a "punt away" manner akin to C4. : : Alternating sword swipes upwards, ended with a last swing akin to his C1. Based on his , , and → + , from the prior installment. : , : Leftward-scooping one-handed slash aimed downward. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style For most of the series, Xiahou Dun is the fastest starting character for Wei. Though his attacks lack the range of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute. He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. His fighting style consists of aggressive-yet-controlled swings, which makes him a great choice for close quarters combat. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : An upward two-handed scooping chin slash of his sword followed by a downward chasing vertical slash if is tapped again. The second input is based on his ↑ + finisher from both his first installlment ↓, ↘, → + , + and True Musou. : , , , , , : A downward slash that sends out a vertical cutting wave forward. Inflicts spiraling crashing knockback. : , , , , , : A two-handed inward slash, with an outward one-handed swing, downward two-handed chop, turning outward two-handed slash to right, turning waving upward strike, then an upward launching-lift slash to the left that inflicts spiral knockdown. :Dashing : Drags sword along the ground before hopping and slicing upwards. Turns around in the air and lands on his feet. Based on his original ↓, ↘, → + , , from the first installment. Horse Moveset : : Xiahou Dun leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Covers the user in blue electricity to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ): Runs up and slashes to the left. Tapping again makes Xiahou Dun slash foes away with another quick slash to the right. Puts grounded foes in a stagger position if the dash itself hits the foe with very little damage. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings sword from the back to the front in a circling uppercut multiple times, ended with one last upper swing and a 360° leaping spin that staggers on grounded hit or knocks back on juggle. Another variation on his original ↓, ↘, → + , , from the first installment. : , , , , , : Same as before, only the wave is more crescent shaped, has a blue hue and flies a bit overhead instead along the ground. : , : Downward slamming slash that causes a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ): Same as before but damage is significantly increased, as the dash itself can now inflict proper damage. : , , , , : Turns around and slams sword into the ground creating a blue ground flash quake. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Jumps and swings scimitar to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, he restarts his C4 chain. : : Same as before, only the final blow now has Xiahou Dun kneel down a bit more with added range in a sweeping slash. : (True): Leaps into the air and lands with shockwave that either knocks back or launches nearby opponents. This is followed by a powerful slash that creates a small blue tremor. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Turns upside down into an uppercut slash that sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash, jump cancel and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Xiahou Dun leans forward in the air during his dash. :R1: Sends forth a small dusty tornado from a turning slash, shared with Pang Tong. :Direction + R1: A forward spinning drill leap with sword held out while covered in a blue aura. Becomes invincible for the duration of the attack and causes crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Slices the air to produce a mid-range gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Slams weapon unto the ground to create a massive column of air. :Triple Attack 3: Produces a gust of wind strong enough to cause minor tremors. Fighting Style Warriors Orochi In the first two games, Xiahou Dun keeps his moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5. For being in the Speed category, his special moves/Type Actions are one of the few that doesn't require musou to be done. His attack range is good and he specializes more in crowd-clearing as his C3, C4 and C5 are wide-reaching and if his weapon has corresponding perks, the charge moves can have high damage, thus able to clear enemies fast. With his normal attack, his one-on-one is also good, and with corresponding perks on his weapon, the damage can be very high to enemy officers. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Swings his club horizontally twice with arms outstretched to the right and cuts across with a great swing from the left. Heaves his weapon from the right once more and uses the momentum hop into the air and spin into a downwards strike. Kicks his weapon off the ground and flips it to thrust forward with the bottom end of the hilt. Spins for a 180 swing. Follows with five diagonal swings that start low and rise upwards, alternating on both sides in front of him. : string (Renbu ∞): Strikes the ground in front of him and quickly swings from his left side upwards. Brings his club down in a fast strike and crouches to spin with his weapon stretched out. Spins into the air and smacks the ground straight ahead of him. : (held): Takes a step forward to swing his weapon around him. : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him hit the ground to his left and right, creating ground shockwaves. He hops to strike the ground in front of him and makes a greater shockwave. : , : Downward strike. Keeps his weapon close to his side and angles it into the air at a 45 degree angle. : , : Rises slightly upwards into the air before crashing down with his club bashing the earth. :Dashing : With his weapon angled behind him, he quickly brings it forward for a short smack. Brings him to a quick stop. :Dashing : Leans forward and arcs his weapon behind him. Rises into a swing that hits anything in front of him. Needs some time to balance himself back on his feet. :Grapple attack : Starts with a fast downwards strike. If it connects, he thrusts the club into his foe's torso and lifts them high into the air. He follows with a launching attack. :Grapple attack : Starts with an anticipated downwards swing. If it connects, he stabs the club into his foe's torso and hits them with a spinning swing, launching them into the air. He sends them crashing down with a downwards smash. :Deadlock attack: Swings the club end of his weapon into the foe's torso and spins once. Hurls his foe from his weapon when he stops. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Xiahou Dun's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Dun's fighting style is drastically changed to being a long-ranged heavy hitter. He is able to swing his weapon in a 360 radius around him, which makes him an excellent crowd clearer. His attack speed is slower than before and he can be easily swarmed by quicker enemies if the player doesn't play carefully. Though it is possible to play him with a Power weapon, most players recommend equipping him with a Standard or Speed type to better utilize his attack range and improve his speed. Although it is not a popular opinion, he actually attacks quicker on horseback and is a good juggler with a properly timed and string. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xiahou Dun mainly uses his version of the cudgel moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Dun is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a powerful horizontal swing in front of him that sends out an unblockable fiery slash all around him. Inflicts crashing knockback. :Musou - Blue Fang (蒼牙): : Does four crossing upward slashes with trailing blue energy and then turn-leaps to slam his sword into the ground. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Blue Inferno (蒼炎): , : Does a somersault and slams his sword into the ground. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Xiahou Dun is affiliated with the podao in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Xiahou Dun furiously inflicts several diagonal swipes back and forth before unleashing a radial shockwave to knock back unaffected foes. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character Type changed from Speed to Power. Loses the ability to air dash and jump cancel, but gains a new Type Action. : , : Flips in the air before slamming the ground to create a sizable fissure. :R1: Jumps into the air with an uppercut slash, then mercilessly sideway-slashes the enemy four times before slam-slashing them down to the ground. The initial slash has a larger hitbox on Xiahou Dun's right side and behind him, while the fourth slash airborne slash has a hitbox that launches grounded foes depending on the elevation (which also applies to the final slash's hitbox being able to reach them in the same way). : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does two diagonal slashes that leave behind a searing cross-shaped slash mark traveling at a steady pace while continuously damaging foes caught within its path. Slowly travels downward as it goes. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Dun keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Inflicts three different slashing motions followed by blue-colored streaks. The first is a horizontal swing, the second is done in an upward direction, and the last one is a rising diagonal swipe. :Alternate Musou - Ferocious Talons (烈爪): R1 + : Does a broad downward slash followed by one from left to right and another done in an upward manner. :Awakening Musou: Spins around hacking opponents several times in a row. It ends with a final slash that releases a sudden burst of energy. The extended version replaces the initial motion with quick slashes traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes to begin the final phase. Category:Movesets